Valentine's Day Special
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: Yeah, I know it's late, but oh well. Just a little Valentine fic, ROUGE and KNUCKLES, no like, no read. Otherwise, enjoy!


Declaimer: I don't own Rouge, Knuckles, the Master Emerald, or Valentine 's Day!  
  
Author Notes: Hey, sorry it's a lil' late, but I'm lazy. Anyway, I hope you like!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL  
  
I don't get it, Valentine's Day that is. And I guess I never will. I mean, you probably had to be in love to get a holiday like that. Who in their right minds would come up with something like that anyway!? It makes me sick seeing couples kissing, holding hands, whatever. Even...a little...jealous sometimes. Knowing that I'll probably never have something like that. Wait! What am I saying? I don't need any of that! I'm Knuckles! Guardian of the Master Emerald, it's my destiny. I have no time for, for love, or any type of relationship for that matter. I'm a loner, forever alone. I need no one.  
  
But than there's her...Ugh, here I go again! I'm always thinking of her, can't keep my mind from wandering to her once more. It drives me insane, every time I think of her. I, I get this indescribable feeling, my chest tightens, my face becomes flaming...God, what has she done to me? Just thinking of her...her beautifully form figure, her lovely white fur, her beautiful crystal blue eyes, and even her cute pointy ears. Heh, Sonic would probably die laughing if he knew that the powerful guardian of the Master Emerald was in love, with batgirl no less!  
  
...Wait...in love? With my...my rival? I can't believe I just admitted something like that to myself. I can't be in love! It will interfere with my protecting of the Master Emerald! I need to sort out my thoughts and feelings. I need to get away for a while. I need to see her.  
  
God, I sound so out of character, but I guess that's how love works, eh? Oh great, just a few minutes ago, I was saying how much I hated seeing couples kissing or whatnot. But whom am I fooling? Rouge the Bat, beautiful Rouge, will never return the feeling. She can't possibly feel the same! We are rivals after all. But still, you never know unless you try, right? Oh, crud, I don't even know where she's at! She could be anywhere for all I know. And plus, I just can't leave the Master Emerald unguarded. If I do, who knows what will happen?  
  
Speaking of which, I'm not sure if I could trust her around the emerald. Sure, she helped us save the world from total destruction, but she also took the emerald, and of course she gave it back, after I saved her life. Which brings back an old memory that happen about two months ago, during that ARK incident. Why did I save her anyway? I told her it was because of the Master Emerald, but was that true? Sure, it was partly true, I needed to save the emerald, but I also couldn't let Rouge fall to her death either. No matter how much of a rival or pain she was to me than.  
  
I sighed; all this thinking was giving me a headache. Might as well relax my mind for a bit and continue my never-ending guardianship of the Master Emerald. I glanced at the emerald, my emerald, my destiny.  
  
I snapped my head around as I heard a slight noise, but saw nothing. I shrug it off and return to my duty to protect the Master Emerald. If anyone tries to take it, they have to go though me fist!  
  
There it was again, that slight noise, I was growing frustrated. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" I took a fighting stance in front of the emerald daring anyone to come near. No one came. I sigh, must be working too hard or something, I'm starting to hear things.  
  
Suddenly someone chuckle. I glance around. That chuckle sounded like it came from...above? I look above me and whom do I see?  
  
"Nice to see you once again, Echidna" Her. The one being that has been occupying my mind as of late.  
  
"Rouge. What are you doing here? Come to take my emerald? Well think again, batgirl." I said in defense, she only smiled.  
  
She floated down until her feet were planted smoothly on the ground. "Nah, I told you, Knucklehead, I stopped doing that line of work." She moved a little closer, "Is it wrong for me to check up on an old friend?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. What do you want, batgirl?" Even though I already confess to myself that I have...feelings...for her, doesn't mean she has to know.  
  
She sighed, "I told you Knuckles, I came to check up on you, to say hi." A likely story that is. Was that a soft tint of pink I spotted on her cheeks? Is she...blushing?  
  
I shook my head and hid a smile, god I've gotten soft. "I find that hard to believe Rouge. Out of all days you could've come to "visit" me, you chose today? Why is that?" I mean, yeah, why is that? Today is the eve of valentine. It's weird. And why all of a sudden, too?  
  
She laughed almost as if she was...nervous? This was really weird, Rouge the Bat, nervous? Of what? Only one way to find out.  
  
"Well, I, uh, that is..." She stuttered than sigh as if coming to a decision made in her mind. "Alright Knuckles, this is hard for me to say." She paused, probably getting her thoughts together or whatever. What could be so hard for her to say? I raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. And she finally did, "Well, I...oh, this is so embarrassing!" She covered her face in a so un-Rouge like manner. This story is so out of character. O.o()  
  
I was starting to get a little impatient, "Well?" I pressed on as I crossed my arms over my chest and tap my foot.  
  
Rouge rolled her eyes, "Could you be patient? God, I swear, you're worst than that blue hedgehog sometimes." She raised her head to look at the sky and put a hand on her forehead, "Anyway, Knuckles, these pass few months, I've been doing a lot of thinking. Well, that's all I've been doing now since I have nothing better to do, no more adventure, no more working for the president, no more nothing. And, well, I've been doing a lot of thinking about...a certain somebody." She glanced over at me and I raised an eyebrow.  
  
Rouge has been thinking about someone? My heart sank. "Who?" I was almost afraid to know, I've been thinking nonstop about this bat and she's been thinking about someone else? Why was she telling me this?  
  
She snorted, "You, you Knucklehead!"  
  
My eyes slightly widen and my month made an 'o' shape. "Oh..." So she has been thinking about me! Yes! My heart was doing cartwheels inside my ribcage. Now what do I say...?  
  
She sighed, "Maybe it was a mistake coming up here...sorry to have bothered you, Knuckles." She started to turn but I reached out to her to stop her from leaving.  
  
"Wait, don't go. It, uh..." Think of something, quick! "It, uh, gets a little lonely up here sometimes. Mind keeping me company?" Yeah, that'll do. ^_^  
  
She smile, "I'll love to."  
  
We sat down in front of the emerald in silence, just enjoying the night. The stars were out and shinning brighter than usual. I decided that a conversation was needed. "So, uh, have you really been thinking of me?"  
  
She blushed but nodded. God, you gotta love this girl. Correction; woman.  
  
I grinned, "Good, because I've been doing a lot of thinking myself, too." So, when would be the prefect time to confess my feelings? I mean, when do I say the 'L' word. This is a whole new experience for me. On second thought, maybe it'll be best not to...I mean, I have the Master Emerald to think about here. I don't want Rouge to get hurt since the Master Emerald can cause a lot of trouble. Believe me, I know; with all the adventures I've gone though for that thing.  
  
"Knuckles?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes?" I looked at her absentmindedly admiring the beauty the moonlight reflected off her white fur and her beautiful eyes.  
  
She smiled gently than shook her head, "It's nothing." And turn back towards the sky.  
  
Maybe I should ask her? It wouldn't hurt; I've seen some movies about it. Ok, here goes, I took a deep breath and glaze at Rouge; she noticed my stare, obviously, because she turn to me.  
  
I looked into her eyes, "Rouge? Uh, could I ask you something?" I mean, why the heck not? Valentine's Day is tomorrow after all!  
  
She nodded with a slight smile.  
  
Here goes, how should I say it? Yeah, Rouge, I have been thinking about you for a while, and well, how 'bout it? You and I? Tomorrow? My place or yours? Yeah right. I took a deep breath. I sighed. "Rouge." I cup her chin in my hand and gently stroke her cheek. "There's something I've been meaning o tell you..." It's now or never Knuckles, I can't back out of it, I never back out of anything. "You were the only being that's been on my mind for these pass two months. I have to admit, it has become bothersome, with me being distracted from my duties as guardian of the Master Emerald. And, well, what I'm trying to say is, uh, Rouge, will you be my Valentine?" I blush, which was very uncommon of me. (AWWWWWWWW!!!)  
  
She silently stared at me and I was beginning to think she wouldn't accept. Than, so suddenly, she throw her arms around my neck and shouted a yes. And I kissed her full blown on the lips and to me pleasure surprise, she kissed back.  
  
After a few minutes we both broke off for air, panting slightly. I stared into her eyes. "I love you, Rouge."  
  
"I love you, too, Knucklehead."  
  
It's about time the hero gets the girl! 


End file.
